


Thunderbirds Are Go - “Jingle All The Way”

by countessofsnark



Series: Christmas Fic [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianScott is sick of all these Christmas songs coming on the radio.





	Thunderbirds Are Go - “Jingle All The Way”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
> _Scott is sick of all these Christmas songs coming on the radio._

It’s the most wonderful time of the year. Christmas songs are literally everywhere, and their stubborn cheerfulness is quietly driving Scott insane. Coming to a Wallmart in Topeka was a bad idea, fueled by losing a game of Cards Against Humanity and dangerously potent home made vodka. 

Scott looks around the brightly lit store, noticing aisles upon aisles of red-and-green, tinsel-draped products and the zombies that push their carts along the aisles. He squints at the shopping list in his hand and feels despair cartwheeling up and down his spine. 

_One item at a time, Scotty. You can do it._

He finally wills his limbs into motion. With every weary step, that infernal music seems to intensify. 

An eternity and ten nearly identical songs later, Scott emerges from the Wallmart into a wintry Kansas night. He is walking over to his car, clutching several brown bags when he is approached by a gang of rosy-cheeked senior citizens.

‘We’re the Topeka Christmas Carol Club. We’d be delighted if you could join us at…’ one of them says in her sing-songy old lady voice, but Scott has already fled inside his car, tires screaming as he accelerates out of the car park.


End file.
